My Everything
by x-MoniLove-x
Summary: Fluffy one-shots! Short, sweet, simple. Just things I kind of picture would be something that would happen one day in the Mellark home. Yes, they do have two children. Don't like it? Don't read it! ReadxReview!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little one-shot I came up with. I hope you like it! I think I'm gunna do a couple more one-shots, using their kids, Everly and their son(still tyring to think of a name for him. If you think of one lemme know!:] haha) **

** XXX**

"Momma." I heard a soft whisper say in the dead of night. I could feel Peeta behind me, breathing evenly.

"Momma." The voice whispered again, a little louder this time.

I groaned and rolled over, my body aching from the tough day at work. I stretched my arms out and could almost hear my bones cracking. I softly moved Peetas arm off my waist and sat up a little.

"I had a bad dream again. Can you hold me?"

That little voice. I blinked my eyes as they adjusted to the dark. I looked down at the small girl in front of me, who was looking up at me with Peetas blue eyes. She was so much like her amazing father.

"Eve, where's your brother?" I asked, grabbing under her arms and pulling her up on the bed.

"Asleep." She whispered in my ear, laying her head down on my chest. Peeta stired a little before rolling towards us.

"Tell me a story." My beautiful flesh and blood said to me, already closing her eyes again.

"Which story baby?" I asked, rubbing my hand in circles on her back. She put her little thumb in her mouth and shrugged.

"The first time you really saw Daddy." She said, her breath already starting to even out.

"The first time I _really_ sawyour dad, I was sitting out in the rain-"

I could still see the day like it was yesterday. I could smell the fresh mud, the burnt bread.

** XXX**

_I finally gave up and threw myself onto the ground, bringing my knees up to my chest. Buring my face between my knees, I gasped for air._

_Prim._

_Mom._

_Dad. _

_That dumb cat._

_I can't believe I failed them all._

_"You are so stupid! What the hell is wrong with you? Grow up!"_

_I heard shouting and looked up, seeing that I was sitting in front of the Mellark Bakery. The rain started falling harder and the dirt under me quickly turned to mud. _

_ pushed her son, Peeta, out of the door, still yelling at him. He just took it, not saying anything as she hit him. In his hands was a loaf of bread-obviously smell of it was strong. But it also smelt warm and delicious and I could feel my stomach growl hungrily. _

_His mother stormed back into the house, slaming the door in his face. He turned slowly towards me, watching me intently. We stared at each other for a split moment before he walked closer and threw the bread to me. It landed with a splash in a small puddle in front of me. I looked up at him again before reaching for it and snatching it up._

_I looked up at Peeta again but he was gone._

_Biting into the bread slowly, I thought about the blonde baker with the burnt bread._

_And little did I know, that almost 12 years later, he would give me two little blonde, blue eyed beauties of my own._

**XXX**

"And you know the story after that, Everly." Well, the most part. I don't think I would ever be able to tell my children about my ugly past. "And you know you, your brother and your dad are my everything. And I love all of you so, so very much."

My little Evey had already dozed off and she snored softly.

"You guys are my everything, too." I heard my husband say quietly. His arm went around me and Everly, and pulled us closer. He kissed my neck before buring his head against me.

Later that night, our son joined us in bed, and the four of us fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms, because Peeta and I knew. We knew how it felt to lose something so close to you, and our children were apart of us. And I would put up a hell of a fight before I lost any of my family, ever again.

**XXX**

**Drop me a review!**

**They're like sexy Peeta kissing your neck and saying you're his everything ;) **

**Peace Love Monica**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I know in the book it says their daughter has brown hair, but I've decided to make it sandy blonde while their son has bright blonde hair. Both kids have their dads blue eys. Thanks!**

**Peeta's POV**

"Thank you so much, . Come again soon! Thanks!" I smiled at the older women as she backed away from the counter.

"No, sweetie, thank you! And give those beautiful kids some sugar for me!" She repsonded, walking towards the door.

"Always!" I called after her just as I heard that fimiliar pitter patter of tiny feet.

"Daddy!" My kids shouted at me and I turned and caught them just in time.

"Woah, careful there, kids. What's up?" I asked, kissing the top of their heads.

My little girl bounced up and down, the only way a 4 year old can. Her sandy blonde hair was in the same braid Katniss use to have hers in. It brought back searing memories.

"Can we have a cookie, daddy?" Rye, my 3 year old asked, smiling up at me.

"Sure, but we can't tell momma, okay?" I said, winking at them before standing up to get them a cookie from the jar on the counter. But when I turned, Katniss stood there, arms crossed, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Ohh, so it's okay to keep secrets from momma, now?" She asked teasingly, before walking over to wrap her arms around us.

"Never, ," I responded, smirking. I dropped a light kiss on her lips, dragging my hair through her long hair, which she's started taking to wearing down. I loved it.

"Daaadddyyyy." Eve whined. "Our cookies?"

I looked at Katniss with a pout on my face, trying to guilt her.

"Pweas, baby?" I asked, looking into her brown eyes.

She stared at me hard before responding with a quick nod.

I laughed and grabbed two cookies out for my kids. They cheered when I handed them their snack.

"I love you daddy." Rye said, biting into his chocolate chip cookie.

"I love you too buddy. And I love you too, princess!" I chuckled as Eve hugged my leg.

"C'mon Rye, I'll read you a story."

And the two kids took off.

"Peeta-" Katniss started, but I cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I know baby. But when the day comes, we'll handle it carefully. They won't need to ever fully understand. I promise."

"They love us so much," She said brokenly. "What happens if we end up failing them?"

I looked at my wife, confused as I took in the worry on her face.

"You saved thousands of people. So many other kids, families, mothers, fathers. I know for a fact that taking care of two kids will be easy for you."

We seemed to have this talk all the time. She would be happy for a split second, and then the guilt would take over.

"You did such a good job taking care of your sister-" she flinched "-and I know you're scared, but you deserve to be happy. You did so much. You saved so much. Never again will innocent children have to die for the enjoyment of others. YOU saved Rye and Everly from ever having their names in that damn bowl. You did that. And if that isn't love, than I don't know what is."

Katniss had found the wall on the other side of the bakery very interesting during my small speech, but I knew she was taking it all in.

Thinking of Cinna. Haymitch. Rue, Prim, Cato, Clove, Maggie, Finnick and Annie. Every poor soul that had their hearts ripped just for the hell of it.

But I knew she was also thinking about Rye and Eve, who she would kill for.

And when she smiled at me, I knew yet again, she forgave herself for being happy in the present instead of dwelling in the past.

And I knew we would be fine.

**XXX**

**So what did you think? I decided the name Rye would be appropriate. It could be short for Ryan, and is also the name of a kind of bread. Much like Peeta ;)**

**Any questions, comments, leave a review!**

**And if you have any one shot ideas you'd like me to play with, lemme know! Thanks sooo much! **

**Peace Love Monica**


End file.
